Computer programmers often work with large computer programs that are spread across numerous files. When a programmer attempts to correct a bug in a program, the programmer may struggle with understanding the code structure and flow of the program because of the size and/or complexity of the program. The programmer may traverse large swaths of code in trying to locate the bug. Although code editors may provide search tools that allow the programmer to search the code, the programmer may get lost in the code when different searches are performed.